


The right move

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Golf?!" Rodney asked again, not bothering to hide his dismay.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #2 "Downtime". Many thanks to lavvyan and girly_curl_3 for their notes and corrections.

"Golf?!" Rodney asked again, not bothering to hide his dismay.

When Sheppard had suggested they could do something together on their day off, he'd readily agreed, thinking that he deserved some downtime and spending it with Sheppard was... a bit of equally deserved indulgence. There were, however, limits to what he was willing to do, crush or not.

"It's going to be fun." Sheppard seemed close to giddy.

Rodney was not going to fall for it. "Yeah, right. Why aren't you doing this with Ronon?"

"Ronon is spending the day with Teyla. I think they're meditating or something."

"What? Did you and Teyla sit together and think of ways to torture us?"

Sheppard glared at him. "We can go for a run if you'd prefer that."

And yes, that was definitely Rodney's limit. "Or I could go and spend the day off doing things I _like_ to do," he said and turned away, ready to leave the pier.

Sheppard grabbed him by the arm. Rodney growled at him, but stopped.

"I'm not too good at it, if that's what you're worried about."

Rodney huffed. As if it would bother him that Sheppard might be better at hitting a ball into the ocean.

"Rod even showed me a few moves."

Rodney's expression must have shown something of his... lack of happiness about that news. Rod's appearance was still something of a sore point for him.

Sheppard looked away, then changed tactics. He smiled what Rodney supposed was meant to be a winning smile, even if it looked more like seduction to Rodney.

"It's all about physics, Rodney." And the way he said it was full of promises of sexual favors. Damn his crush. "Thrust and angle and—"

"Okay, fine!" Rodney said, quickly grabbing a club before he did something embarrassing like drop on his knees in front of Sheppard.

Sheppard grinned.

Rodney swung without thinking and hit the ball—very badly. It wasn't as if he cared.

Sheppard came up behind him. "Rodney." And lecture mode had no right to sound so sexy. But then Sheppard's arms wrapped around him, no, not quite, but guiding the way he held the club. Sheppard's warm hands on Rodney's cool skin.

Rodney tried not to think about the close proximity and randomly swung again. Sheppard stopped him before he hit the ball.

Hands were on his hips, his shoulders, adjusting, touching him, and then Sheppard stood close enough that he could fold his arms over Rodney's, showing him the backswing. Of course, learning was the furthest thing from Rodney's mind.

He could only think about Sheppard, John, pressed against his back and below. He could _feel_ John's breath on his ear. It sent shivers down the arms that John covered. Rodney's whole body felt both totally rigid and like it would melt any moment.

"See?" John asked, stepping a bit away, but not very much.

Rodney missed his warmth. He put his feet closer together and swung purposefully bad. It worked.

"No," John said and stepped closer again. He pushed one knee between Rodney's legs and Rodney had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. He leaned back a bit and John leaned forward, pressing against him.

"It's not that hard," John said and Rodney couldn't help pushing his ass back into John's groin. Yes, not that hard, but maybe a little.

John put his arms around Rodney again and Rodney deliberately leaned back and moved his head a bit towards John's so that their heads were touching. If John didn't realize by now what this was doing to Rodney, he deserved to be crowded.

But John just tightened his arms around Rodney and whispered into his ear. "Like this."

They swung again and Rodney could have sworn that John thrust just a bit against him.

John knew. He had to know. And this wasn't a golf lesson. This was...

Rodney froze as ecstatic thoughts of seduction were suddenly replaced by images of John with _Rod_.

"Is this what Rod showed you?"

John didn't answer, arms still around Rodney. And that was answer enough, wasn't it?

God, Rodney hated Rod. It wasn't enough that Rod was cool and popular and wore _leather_. He hadn't just tried to steal his friends and sister, no, the interdimensional bastard had to seduce Rodney's crush. And now his crush came back for inferior seconds.

If someone had asked him, Rodney would have probably said that it didn't matter to him for what reason Sheppard would agree to have sex with him. Drunken one-night-stand, a helping hand, life-affirming post-survival sex. He'd take his chance.

But now he realized that it _did_ matter. He had never expected a relationship, if he dared to dream about it at all, but this wasn't enough. Because at the very least he expected it to be _him_ , not someone else.

He tried to extricate himself from Sheppard's arms, but John wouldn't let go and instead tightened his arms around Rodney.

"I turned him down," he said quietly but firmly into Rodney's ear.

So Rod _had_ tried. He'd put his arms around John, pressed his chest against John's back, had breathed into his ear. And John had walked away.

Rodney's initial internal shout and dance of 'Take that, Rod!' quickly gave way to the realization that John had not only _not_ wanted Rod, he _had_ wanted Rodney. He did want Rodney.

Rodney adjusted his stance and took a perfect swing, making the ball fly in a long arc until it finally fell into the water very far away from them.

John moved away, which was not at all what Rodney had had in mind. He turned around only to find John staring at the place far, far out where the ball had splashed into the ocean.

"Wow. Rodney."

Rodney took John's face in his hand and turned it towards him. "It's all physics," he said and then pulled John into a kiss.

It took a moment, but when John started to kiss him back, Rodney was fairly certain his mind wasn't on golf any longer.

His hands wandered down John's body until they cupped his ass and pulled him close.

John gasped. Then he broke into a grin. "Wanna do something else?"

Rodney just grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards the door, knowing they'd finally be able to agree on something they'd both enjoy on their day off.


End file.
